love another day?
by pen-pen1
Summary: my very first story ever, i have good feeling for the future of it.....R
1. nights of tears

Shinji laid in bed looking at the ceiling listing to his SDAT. He looked at his alarm clock, noticing it was now about 2:00 freaking a.m. he sighed and closed his eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of his dead mother. He opened his eyes, not wanting to see that image, but wanting to sleep. He hoped that not every night would be like this. He tried again but this time, he saw his mother, but she wasn't smiling, she was screaming in terror as the Eva absorbed her. He let out a cry at this sight, but then stifled his voice, hoping against hope that Misato hadn't heard. But, to his fear, she had. She heard him, through two walls, and the thick blanket she had. She got up almost immediately and ran to his room, fearing the worst. But she saw that he had been having a nightmare, and calmed down, but not for long. "Shinji, are you alright" she said. "Yeah, I guess so, misato." He replied. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He broke down right about then, remembering enough of his mother to know she always used to hug him when he had bad dreams. "Shhhhhh, its okay" misato said, trying her hardest to comfort him. She laid him back down, and when he turned away from her, she laid down beside him. She put her arm around his shoulder in a comforting way, and she tried to sleep once again. After a while, the both slept.  
  
Morning came again, and the alarm went off for shinji's life to begin. He got up, and then he realized it was a little bit difficult to move, and that's about the time he freaked out. "MISATO!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!!!?" And that also about the time he remembered last night. "Oh man! Do you have to yell?" misato said, still groggy. "Gomen" Shingi said blushing. Misato got up and left for the kitchen. Shinji got up and headed for the bathroom. 'Well, at least kensuke and toji will have another thing to be jealous at' Shingi mused to himself. He got into the shower and washed up. He was still so freaking tired. He dried off, but left his hair wet. He went to his room and got dressed. He went to the kitchen to make breakfast before misato got the chance. He ate what he made, then made lunch for himself. As he left he heard misato yell out as the first beer of the day was now inside her.  
  
Shinji walked to school, thinking about the events that had transpired the previous night. He had hoped to meet up with kensuke and toji, but they had not waited for him. so he continued walking, alone, down the street. He had been walking around a corner, when he bumped into rei. Well crashed into was more accurate. "R.rei?" he said, still dazed from the impact. Rei was on the ground, looking like she was more than dazed. Shinji went up to her to ask if she needed help. "Rei, are you okay" Shingi asked softly. She mumbled something, but shinji couldn't understand what it was. He asked again "are you okay?" only louder. She answered "late for school". Shinji looked at his watch "gah! Your right!" he shook her awake and helped her up. "We have to go!" he said before taking off down the street. She followed swiftly.  
  
They managed to arrive before the class started. Thankfully. They both took they're seats and begun listing to the mindless drivel coming from the sensei's mouth. At lunch, shinji went to go eat with his friends, the stooges, which he seemed rather proud to be a part of. He wondered if he should tell them about last night, but decided against it. "Hey guys, what's new?"Shinji said. "Not much" was the answer he got from both of them. He sat down and ate lunch with them, until a certain fragile looking girl approached them. "ikari, I wish to talk to you after classes have ended 


	2. a question worth asking?

I own not the property of Gainax..I however wish I did. This is still my second chapter..ever!  
  
Nights of tears  
  
'I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about' shinji thought to himself. But he shrugged it off. After lunch it was a few more hours of mindless blather about how the second impact bored most of the population to death. Not that anyone really listened to the old peanut sensei. On shinji's computer screen he saw the word "mail" he clicked on the text to see the message. It was from toji. It read: hey shinji-man, what did ayanami want to talk to you about: Shinji frowned at the invasion of privacy her, but figured it was ok since it was toji anyway. He sent toji a message saying he didn't know. He didn't receive anymore mail that day. After class had finished the sensei assigned clean up to shinji and ayanami. "So, ayanami, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" shinji commented while he was scrubbing the floor. "I wished to ask you about the meaning of a 'date'" she said in a monotonous voice, her attention never really waving from the task at hand. Shinji could have fainted on the spot at being asked such a question. "A.a date?" shinji stammered out finally. "I do believe that is what I stated, ikari" she said. "Well..uh.umm.a date is...uhh.when two people who have feelings for each other want to know if they are..uh meant to be with each other" shinji said, quite nervous. "You mean, if they are to see if they are correct to mate?" rei stated, tilting her head a bit at shinji. "Umm..if you want to put it that way. Sure" he said, not knowing what else to say. She then turned back to her task. "Ikari, I would like to be shown what exactly a 'date' is. Would you be willing to show me?" at this, shinji nearly spilled the bucket of water. Fumbling to catch the tipping object, he managed to stammer out "uhh sure...why the hell not" he said trying to play it with whatever dignity he had left. "Lets say, Friday night, at maybe 7:30?" he said, now confident enough that the bucket wasn't going to fall. "Ok, I will be ready by that time." Rei said, again without feeling. As they left, shinji forgot to take the bucket of water with him. He turned around, and opened the door. As he did the bucket fell over. 'Oh man this'll take forever to clean up' he though as he grabbed the mop and sighed.  
  
When he got home, he took off his shoes and headed over to the kitchen to try and find misato. He could see she had obliviously been in here, by the small mountains of beer cans there were scattered around the house. Deciding to take a shower instead, he headed into the bathroom, completely oblivious to the already running bath water. He walked into the bathroom and noticed the lights were already on. 'Not good' he said as he looked up. There he saw the naked form of misato katsuragi, taking a shower. He quickly turned around, and pretended not to see anything, but this would definitely make toji and kensuke jealous to a radioactive degree.  
  
He went to the kitchen to make some tea for him and misato, who was still taking a shower. He grabbed the tea bag and poured some water into a kettle. He plugged the kettle into a socket, followed by the grabbing of two mugs. He went to his room, which had a small piece of paper that read: shinji's lovely suit: on it, with a little heart near the middle of it. He grabbed his SDAT and plugged the pieces into his ears. He sat back and lost himself to the intoxication of the deep, sad notes of the cello. He heard the kettle boiling, and made a mad dash for it, hoping for it to be a surprise to the major. But alas, she heard it. "Shinji, is that you?" she said cheerily. "Who else, misato?" he said back sarcastically. He poured the hot water into the two mugs and put in the herbal tea bags. "Do you mind feeding pen-pen for me?" she said from inside the bathroom. "You still haven't?" he said in mock anger. 'Well old friend, at least she isn't feeding you her cooking..if you can call it COOKI NG' he chuckled to himself. He pulled a fish from the drawer and heated it up in the microwave for a while. When he heard the ping of the microwave bell, he went over and tossed the fish into pen-pen's food dish. After pen-pen squawked out a pleased cry, he ate the fish in an instant. Shinji watched in humor, then went to get his now cooling tea." Misato, do you want something without alcohol in it?" he said. "i'll have you know, I would like that" she said through the door. So shinji sat down with the two tea mugs, and waited. When misato finally emerged, she was dressed in a..slightly...scratch that highly reviling red dress. She had her violet hair done in ponytails. "Wow, misato. Are you going to an expensive bar tonight..or are you trying to get freebies?" shinji teased her. "Actually, I was going to that new club down the street, but you know, free beer sounds good right about now" at that shinji almost spit out the tea he had in his mouth. "WHA.WHA.WHAAAATT!!!" he said, bright red. "Oh, shinji" she said fanning her hand " you know I only have eyes for you" shinji turned into a deep violet, if possible. "Actually, NERV is having a little party, so I got all fancied up" Shinji relaxed at that. He handed her the mug of tea, which she accepted graciously. "Misato, I have a bit of a problem." Shinji said. "And it would be.." Misato let the sentence hang. "Well.. Rei ayanami asked me out on a date" it was misato who spit out tea this time. "Shinji lets talk before I go." Misato said. 'Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.  
  
Well that would be my second chapter today. Id likes to thank many a person. Master Yoda. Sean William Scott, mike Myers, Keanu reeves. And my parent, gainax, and the cast and crew of evangelion, as well as Jeff, for being the first to review my ongoing saga. Jeff this chapters all yours. 


	3. dreams of you and me

Horayy for me! Its my third chapter. Who will befall my wrath (not to mention sick mindedness) TODAY. I feel good about myself, so I think ill write an extra long chapter. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Dreams of you and me.  
  
After their rather lengthily talk, which was long only because every other sentence was "I can't believe that rei actually asked someone out!" followed by another sip of beer.  
  
Shinji sighed as he stepped into the shower, preparing to take a long bath.  
  
He turned on the hot water and waited for the bathtub to fill with water.  
  
He got bored waiting for the bath to fill so he went over the conversation he had just had with misato.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"So, this.uhh..phenomenon happened where now?" Misato asked a bit more then curious.  
  
"After school, while we where.uh doing clean up" shinji said, embarrassed to recount the event to his guardian.  
  
"Really, so it was just the two of you" she said, winking.  
  
"What, NO.NO.IT WAS... I mean, we were just, but I didn't, I would never...oh forget it" he said, finally exasperated.  
  
"Oh, shinji, by now you must now im joking" she said, waving her hand.  
  
"Well I didn't ok..sorry" he said apologizing for the outburst of annoyance.  
  
Misato sighed "how many times do I tell you not to keep apologizing whenever you do something!" she had gotten frustrated during the last five minutes.  
  
"Sor...never mind" he caught himself as he was about to apologize again.  
  
This had gone on for about another thirty minutes, until it was nearly time to go to the party.  
  
"Oh look at the time" misato said, looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"I guess you better go then, huh?" shinji said, just hoping to gt her out of the house quickly.  
  
"I guess so." She got up and picked up her keys to her car.  
  
"Bye, misato, have a good time" then under his breath "leave already".  
  
"Bye shinji, don't think about it too long, or you get a nosebleed!" she said as she left.  
  
"WHAT!" he yelled after her, but she was already gone.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Only then did shinji realize the bath tub was overflowing.  
  
"WOAH!!" he yelled and turned of the taps.  
  
He sighed and drained a bit of water, as so it wouldn't overflow when he got in.  
  
'So, tomorrow is when I go take rei out. Hmm, wonder what we'll do?' he thought to himself. 


End file.
